¿Y estás de vuelta?
by Jennifer Weasley
Summary: El que no debe ser nombrado resurgirá de las sombras... y el niño que vivió volverá para recuperar una pelirroja que cree suya... Lástima que cierto príncipe albino, se le ha adelantado a los planes... HP,GW,DM. Invitado especial, grupo español Mago de Oz


**Holas… si, yo de nuevo!!! bueno, la verdad, no he actualizado aun mi otro fic pero si subo una nuevo… entonces, ¿Cómo diablos lo hice? jaja, simple, este ya lo había subido, pero nadie lo leyó … :( pero me gusta mucho por lo que vuelvo a subirlo!! soy muy porfiada, jajaja**

**ya era eso lo que quería decir y ahora les tengo un song-fic sobre Harry y Ginny. También incluyo a Draco, y les pido a las chicas que les gusta él disculpas por lo que dice este fic. Les puedo decir que yo también lo amo, mas que a Harry, y ya luego publico mi primer fic donde si saldrá él. Ahora, por supuesto, los personajes no son míos (son de JK Rowling) si lo fueran estaría viviendo en Escocia bañándome en una piscina de dinero, y la canción tampoco es mía, es "La costa de Silencio" de Mägo de Oz. Hago esto simplemente porque me entretiene pero jamás por ganar algo.**

**Bueno, eso y ahora, a leer!!**

**Y estoy de vuelta**

Su mente se había perdido de nuevo. No lograba poner atención a su novio, pero Draco hablaba y hablaba. Sus pensamientos vagaban entre ese mañana y 5 años atrás.

Difícil se le había sido comenzar todo de nuevo, muy difícil, pero lo estaba intentando. Es verdad que aun no lograba nada, pero nadie podía decir que ella se haya quedado de brazos cruzados mientras su único amor se iba para derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. En los funerales de Dumbledore se mostró resignada, pero no lo estaba de verdad. Luchó por Harry Potter, su amor. Sus principios Weasley y su valentía Gryffindor no la dejaron hasta que por fin, entendió. Entendió a Harry, pero no por eso se sintió menos dolida. Y decidió olvidar y seguir sin él. Lo vio después, algunas veces, pero entre ellos ya no era lo mismo. Ahora ella había empezado a salir con Draco (si, con él, con Draco Malfoy), pero jamás dejó de amar al primero. Y esta mañana escuchó que él volvía, después de 3 años de larga ausencia, estaba de vuelta. Pero volvía solo a despedirse por última vez, pues la verdadera batalla había comenzado. Obviamente, eso no le era indiferente, y a pesar de que nadie lo había notado, su corazón al recordarlo, murió de nuevo.

"_El mar escupía un lamento_

_tan tenue que nadie lo oyó_

_un dolor de tan adentro_

_que toda una costa murió"_

De repente, vio que Draco dejaba de mover la boca y la miraba interrogante.

-¿No me has estado escuchando, cierto? –le preguntó con ese tono tan frío que solía utilizar.

-Eh… no mucho, lo siento, Draco –le dijo bajando la mirada.

-¿Lo sientes? –repitió con sarcasmo y enfado -¡Pues yo te hablo de los grandes deseos que tengo para casarnos y tu lo único que puedes decirme es "lo siento"!

El rostro de Ginny palideció.

-¿Ca… casarnos? –"¡Como, si tan solo llevamos dos meses juntos y yo apenas tengo 20 años!"

-Aja… -le contestó él impaciente.

-Eh… eh, Draco…. no me siento muy bien… quiero irme a casa… -Se levantó de la banca donde estaban, le dio un suave beso en los labios y se alejó rápidamente y a punto de llorar.

Llegó a su casa, subió corriendo a su habitación, y en su cama dio rienda suelta a sus emociones. Comenzó a llorar por fin. ¡Harry volvía a despedirse, ella no podía olvidarlo y Draco quería casarse! No sabía que hacer, la mente le daba vueltas y entre lágrimas concilió el sueño.

"_Lloro y lamento la nube que enfermó_

_y escribe espanto en la arena el dolor_

_anoche el miedo de un delfín que bebió_

_de una agua negra su suerte emigró"_

Al otro día se levantó sin ánimo. Miró su reflejo y vio que estaba demacrada, ojerosa y con los ojos rojos. Se tentó a salir así nada más, pero su aspecto era tan terrible que decidió arreglarse un poco aunque no tuviera ánimo. Se vistió sin mucho cuidado y bajó a la cocina. Su madre estaba extraña, inquieta y feliz, y la obligó a comer tostadas. Le recordó que en 2 días llegaba Hermione, y luego, con una sonrisa demasiado grande según le pareció a Ginny la mando a desgnomizar (n.a: no se si está bien escrito…) el jardín. No tenía ganas ni de replicar, así que salió y cogió un gnomo. Le dio un par de vueltas y lo tiró hacia el otro terreno. Siempre los lanzaba lejos, pero tuvo que admitir que la frustración que sentía adentro la hizo lanzarlo con más fuerza que nunca. Cogió otro gnomo y mientras hacia lo mismo que con el anterior, escuchó unos pasos tras ella.

Supuso que era Ron para ayudarla, así que no se molestó en voltearse.

Soltó al gnomo y éste llegó aun más lejos que el anterior.

-Wow –dijo la persona tras ella –esos habrán sido 30 metros…

Ginny abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esa voz no era de Ron, sino de…

-¿Tú?

-Hey, Gin, claro que soy yo. ¿Ya no saludas?

La chica se dio vuelta, y al hacerlo, sus castaños ojos tropezaron con un par verde esmeralda semiocultos tras gafas redondas. El ama se le fue a los pies. Si era él, Harry. Su mente aun no reaccionaba cuando sintió sus fuertes brazos rodeándola.

-No sabes cuanto te he extrañado –le dijo dulcemente al oído, produciendo que ella se estremeciera. –el tiempo se me ha hecho eterno sin ti…

Ginny se hubiera quedado para siempre así, pero el dolor sufrido la hizo apartar a Harry con brusquedad.

-¿¡Como quieres que te crea eso?! –le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos -¡Si tu fuiste el que terminó! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dejó!

-lo…. ¡Lo sé! –le contestó Harry con desesperación -¡Pero tenia por tu vida! ¡Aun lo hago! Solo que ahora… me he dado cuenta que sin ti… no puedo derrotar a Voldemort, no puedo seguir… no puedo vivir…

Ginny intentó seguir implacable, pero los ojos de Harry, tan increíblemente sinceros, no se lo permitían.

-Vamos, Gin –le dijo acercándose lentamente hasta cogerle la mano –Yo aun te amo… te amo más que antes, y como nadie te ha amado, yo se que podemos empezar de nuevo… a menos, que no quieras… -la miró directamente a los ojos –Dime Geneva… ¿tu, aun me amas?

"_ven, quiero oír tu voz_

_si aun nos queda amor_

_impidamos que esto muera_

_ven, pues en tu interior_

_está la solución_

_de salvar lo bello que queda"_

-Eh… yo, pues yo… -Por una parte Ginny tenía ganas de de confesarle todo cuanto sentía y como aun le seguía amando, pero por otro lado aun continuaba herida por la ruptura y el desengaño. Aunque, el suave contacto de la mano de Harry, la escasa distancia entre sus cuerpos y la intensa mirada esmeralda del moreno fija en ella, hacían que cada vez perdonara más y más acercándose a la primera opción –Eh… pues… yo, Harry.. Yo te…

Escucharon unos pasos y Ginny, como por arte de magia se separó del chico (que había comenzado a maldecir por la interrupción) de inmediato. Ambos se voltearon y Harry no pudo más que sentir un odio que casi había olvidado.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó Harry

-Potter -dijo el recién llegado con frialdad y arrastrando las palabras.

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que cualquiera hablara y en el que ambos enemigos se observaron y a su vez, Ginny los observó a ambos. Draco tenía el cabello más largo, vestía elegantemente y llevaba en la mano un ramo de rosas rojas. Harry también tenía el cabello más largo, vestía de forma casual y en la mano tenía agarrada su varita. Ginny estaba con los ojos expectantes, nerviosa y vestida de manera descuidada. De repente lo recordó y trató de encaminarse a su casa para ponerse algo más adecuado.

-¡Hey, Gin, espera! –dijeron 2 voces masculinas mezclándose. Ambos volvieron a mirarse por un par de segundos y luego Draco se acercó a Ginny y le entregó el ramo de rosas.

-Para ti, _mi amor_, tus favoritas –le dijo con malicia. Luego la cogió por la cintura y la besó de una manera algo brusca. Ginny quedó tan sorprendida que no lo apartó ni le respondió el beso y olvidó lo que iba a hacer.

Harry, por su parte, sintió como si Draco hubiese abofeteado a Ginny, y sin acordarse de la magia, se tiró sobre él y lo golpeó fuertemente en el estómago.

-¡Harry, no! –le gritó ella sujetando a Harry para que no golpeara de nuevo a Malfoy.

-¿¡Qué te pasa, imbécil!? –le gritó Draco doblándose un poco por el dolor.

-¡¿Como que "Qué me pasa"!? –le contestó el también a gritos -¡Besaste a Ginny!

-¿Y qué? ¡Estoy en mi derecho!

-¿Qué? -preguntó Harry bajando rápidamente el tono de voz a la par que abría mucho los ojos.

-Dile, Gin –le ordenó Draco a Ginny -¡Que le digas! –le repitió más fuerte.

-Dra… Draco y yo… somos… somos novios –confesó la pelirroja con los ojos en el suelo y la voz apenas audible.

Harry estaba tan mal que no notó la malicia y el regocijo desenfrenado en los fríos ojos de Draco al momento de ver su reacción.

"_Donde se acomoda la usura_

_nacen la ambición y el poder_

_y donde germina la tierra_

_que agoniza por interés"_

-¿Lo ves Potter? –le preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa –Geneva es mi novia y por eso yo puedo hacer esto cuando quiera- la cogió ahora del brazo y la volvió a besar, pero sin cerrar los ojos.

Harry abandonó ese aire estúpido que había adoptado desde preguntar "¿Qué?" y volvió a correr hasta Malfoy y lo golpeó en la cara. Esta vez Draco no se quedó tranquilo y le devolvió otro puñetazo. Cayeron al suelo golpeándose mutuamente.

-¡Ya basta! –gritó Ginny. No funcionó así que hizo un hechizo -¡Paren! –volvió a gritar después de la magia. Ésta vez, ambos se detuvieron.

Draco se levantó del suelo con el labio sangrando. Harry tenía un pómulo rojo y comenzando a hincharse.

-Vamos Potter –le dijo Draco casi sonriendo –Por más y más que me golpees… Ginny seguirá siendo _mía_ –terminó con aun más malicia que antes.

Harry intentó por 3 vez tirarse sobre él, pero Ginny se puso delante de su novio.

-Ya para, Harry. Por favor –le pidió con los ojos semi-llorosos

-Ja, ja, ja. ¿Escuchaste?, para cara rajada. Hasta ella misma te lo pide, ella _me defiende_

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Harry mirando a Ginny y con voz lastimera -¿Por qué? ¡Si yo te amaba! ¡Si yo te amo!

-Patético –murmuró Draco por lo bajo.

-¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! –explotó Ginny llorando -¡Hace 5 años me dijiste que no podías seguir conmigo. Que te entendiera. Que era por "una noble causa"! ¡Dentro de esos 5, durante 3 no supe nada de ti! ¡Nada! ¡Y entonces, intente hacer lo que me dijiste, intente entenderte y decidí seguir con mi vida! Y entonces llegó Draco y…

-¡Pero Gin! –la interrumpió Harry -¡Yo sé que tu sabias que yo te amaba! ¡Que nunca deje de amarte! ¡Yo sé que siempre lo sentiste!

-Hay veces que es mejor olvidarse de los sentimientos y seguir la razón –dijo ella con los ojos mirando al suelo –y en ese momento llegó Draco. Y me ayudó a reconstruir mi vida, a reconstruir mi corazón…

-¿Ves Potter? yo recons…

-¡¡Cállate Malfoy!! –le gritó Harry con odio.

Malfoy estaba disfrutando tanto que se calló.

-Y gracias a él, volví a ser la que quería ser –continuó Ginny –Tu no sabes, Harry, cuánto le debo a Draco. Él se ha portado de una manera maravillosa conmigo…

Draco sonrió con superioridad

-Gracias, Gin. Y ahora, para lo que vine es porque quería que me respondieras lo que te pregunte ayer, porque si aceptas podremos _casarnos_ el otro sábado.

-¿Casarse? –preguntó o mas bien moduló Harry. Se había quedado sin voz.

-Así es –contestó Malfoy. Tomó la mano de Ginny y la miró a los ojos –Geneva Weasley, ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Ginny miró a Harry, reprimió un sollozo, miró a Malfoy, bajó los ojos… y asistió.

"_Y una gaviota cuentan que decidió_

_en acto suicida inmolarse en el sol_

_ríe desprecio un barco que encalló_

_y se desangra en su lecho la mar"_

Los días que faltaban para el sábado parecían pasar más rápido que el resto del tiempo. Los Weasley en general no podían creer que su integrante más joven iba a casarse con un Malfoy. Nunca se habían acostumbrado al noviazgo, pero el matrimonio era algo que ya no podían soportar. Menos cuando Harry había vuelto. No lo entendían. Ginny tampoco lo entendía. Tampoco sabía porque había aceptado a Draco y rechazado a Harry. Era ilógico. Pero ya lo había echo.

-Pero vamos, Ginny, debe hacer una razón ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó Hermione en la habitación a 3 días del sábado.

-¡No lo sé! Ya te había dicho que no lo sé –le contestó Ginny, exasperada como siempre que Hermione llegaba a ese tema.

-Pero por lo menos, dime si sentiste que era lo correcto…

La chica hizo como si no hubiese escuchado nada y se dio la vuelta para terminar su cama.

-¡Oh por Dios! –exclamó la castaña a su espalda –Ni siquiera sientes que es lo correcto…

-¡Ya va, Hermione! ¡Como haya sido me casaré con Draco de todas maneras! –explotó Geneva saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione negó en silencio. Al parecer su amiga no quería aceptar que grandes errores estaba cometiendo.

Harry, por su parte, no entendía nada. Pero no quería entender nada más. Había vuelto para recuperar lo que creía suyo, aunque cuan equivocado estaba. Ahora ya no le importaba morir en la batalla con Voldemort. Ojala lo hiciera, pero claro, después de matar al otro…

A un día del casamiento, el aire de la madriguera era triste. Nadie hubiese pensado que habría un casamiento. Todos iban de aquí para allá con resignación. El-niño-que-vivió no bajó a desayunar, no bajó a merendar y tampoco bajó a cenar, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entró Ron.

-¿Qué pasa compañero, no vas a bajar?

-No, no tengo hambre.

-Pero si no has comido en todo el día, además está muy rico…

-De verdad, Ron, no quiero

-¿Es por mi hermana, no?

Harry no contestó.

-Escucha, Harry, mi hermana va a casarse con Malfoy, pero estoy seguro que te ama a ti. Ella solo está confundida y no se a dado cuenta de que no se enamoró del hurón sino de ella misma cuando está con él, pues así cree ser como era cuando estaba contigo, solo que contigo cree que ahora ya no será como antes y por eso optó por comenzar lo mismo pero con otra persona. ¿Entiendes?

De repente, a Harry le brillaron los ojos. Ron había dicho muchas cosas enredadas, pero algo había pensado mientras su amigo hablaba; tenía que recuperar a Ginny.

Antes si, le preguntó algo.

-¿Cómo dedujiste todo eso de tu hermana?

Ron sonrió.

-Eso se logra cuando tu novia lleva 2 años en psicología mágica…

-Ah… ¿Así que _eso_ es lo que hace Herms desde que volvieron hace 3 años de la búsqueda de los Horcruxes? –preguntó Harry sonriendo y no refiriéndose solo al estudio, sino también al hecho de que fueran novios.

Ron, entendiendo a la perfección, asistió un poco sonrojado.

En la noche, Ginny en su habitación encontró un pequeño papel que decía:

"Mira a tu ventana a las 3:00 AM

Te ama, Harry"

"_Ven, quiero oír tu voz_

_y si aun nos queda amor_

_impidamos que esto muera_

_ven, pues en tu interior_

_está la solución_

_de salvar lo bello que queda"_

Ginny no pudo dormir esperando las 3:00 a.m. Sabía que _no debía _hablar con Harry pues tenía muchas ganas de arrepentirse de todo, pero por otra parte _quería_ hablarle y deseaba que pasaran rápido las horas.

Harry estaba muy nervioso ya que volvería a hablar con Ginny desde que ambos se ignoraran después de esa discusión cuando él llegó. Pero ahora, a menos de un día del enlace Malfoy-Weasley se iba a jugar el todo por el todo.

El reloj de su muñeca marcó las 3. El reloj de la mesa de Ginny marcó las 3. Y juntamente, mientras una ventana se abría y dejaba vislumbrar una cabellera roja, en el cielo aparecían unas luminosas letras que, formadas por las mismas estrellas, decían _"Te amo, Gin" _

Ginny, con la boca medio abierta, miraba con ojos encandilados la nueva constelación en el cielo.

-¡Te amo, Ginny!- gritó Harry desde el patio -¡Te amo tanto que he obligado a las estrellas a amarte de igual manera!

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, nadie nunca le había regalado el cielo.

-¡Solo quiero decirte que te amo, más que antes y como nadie! –de repente Harry desapareció y Ginny sintió su suave presencia tras de ella –te amo… y he obligado a las flores a amarte de igual manera…

Miró ahora hacia el césped y vio un montón de rosas alineadas hasta formar de nuevo _"Te amo, Gin"_

-Y son blancas –continuó Harry a su oído –pues se muy bien que son esas tus preferidas…

Ginny se dio la vuelta y quedo frente a frente con Harry. Él se le acercó hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de sus ojos y le dijo

-No te cases, Geneva… porque me matarías, porque te amo…

Y desapareció.

Ginny cerró los ojos aun brillando las estrellas y las rosas en su mente, cuando se recostó y su mano tropezó con una de tantas suaves y aterciopeladas cosas que se encontraban a su alrededor. Harry había llenado su cama de pétalos.

-¿Es que acaso no piensa llegar? –preguntó Draco Malfoy en voz alta, parado en su jardín, vestido de manera desmedidamente elegante y mirando su carísimo reloj.

Ya era hora del casamiento, el cual se efectuaría en la lujosa mansión Malfoy. La noche comenzaba a caer y todo el patio estaba iluminado por antorchas y las estrellas. Había una larga alfombra roja regada de pétalos de rosa y que era por la cual caminaría Geneva Weasley.

La novia de estaba demorando casi media hora en llegar y los invitados (casi todas personas muy importantes del mundo mágico) se empezaron a inquietar, aunque nada parecido a Draco. El rubio había comenzado a sospechar, con gran satisfacción para Ron, que Ginny se había arrepentido.

Cuando ya todos estaban casi seguros de eso, a lo lejos se distinguió una figura, que sin duda, era ella. Llevaba un corsé blanco con escote en forma de corazón unido a su falda también blanca larga hasta los tobillos y acampanada. Su cabello rojo era solo rizos y con un pequeño adorno arriba. Iba del brazo de su padre y llevaba 3 gladiolos blancos en las manos. Se veía hermosa, pero faltaba el habitual brillo en sus ojos.

Caminaba al compás de una música lente, tratando en lo posible de no mirar a nadie y menos a Draco. En eso miró el cielo y vio las estrellas, que recordándole la noche anterior, parecían unirse una y otra vez formando _"Te amo, Gin"_

Después miró hacia delante, hacia la alfombra, y vio todos aquellos pétalos blancos que trataba de agruparse también para formar la misma frase_ "Te amo, Gin"_

Entonces lo supo. No le importaba lo que pudiese pasar. Tan solo sabía y estaba segura. Buscó ayuda entre la gente y lo encontró a él, a Harry. La miraba encandilado, con los ojos tranquilos y llenos de esperanza. Como sabiendo desde siempre que no lo iba a defraudar.

Paró, ante la atónita mirada de todos y mirando a Malfoy con un dejo de tristeza, le dijo.

-Lo siento, Draco. Pero no puedo. Amo a Harry.

"_Hagamos una revolución_

_que nuestro líder sea el sol_

_que nuestro ejército sean mariposas,_

_por bandera otro amanecer_

_y por conquista comprender_

_que hay que cambiar las espadas por rosas"_

-¿¡Qué!? –gritó Draco con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No se esperaba algo como eso, y estaba casi seguro que por fin iba a lograr lo que le había encomendado su señor. -¡Esto… esto es tu culpa, Potter! –gritó de repente, casi loco de odio. Sacó su varita y gritó -¡Demasius!

Harry, que había prevenido algo así, grito "¡Protego!" y logró parar el hechizo. Rápidamente los hechizos volaban desde los mortífagos invitados por Malfoy a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix invitados por Ginny. La demás ente gritaba y corría de aquí para allá.

De repente, el ministro de magia (también invitado) por fin reaccionó y mandó a todos los aurores presentes a detener a los prófugos. Al ver los mortífagos que estaban en desventaja, decidieron retirarse, incluido Draco, quién antes sí, se dirigió a Harry.

-Esto no se va a quedar así Potter… ¡Haré hasta lo imposible para que el Señor oscuro acabe contigo y estaré personalmente ahí disfrutando de tu muerte! –luego se dirigió a Ginny, al lado de Harry –Y tu Weasley, escúchame bien, ¡Nadie rechaza a un Malfoy y sigue viviendo con tranquilidad! ¡Nadie! –y diciendo esto, movió su capa y desapareció.

Ya en la mañana del otro día, las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Ninguno de los mortífagos había logrado ser capturado y de eso "informaba" muy bien El Profeta, destinado enteramente al hecho ocurrido en la noche.

Estaba claro para todos que las cosas se venían aun más difíciles ahora, pero el estar juntos los hacia sentir un poco de paz.

Cuando por fin pudieron, Harry y Ginny se fueron al jardín a conversar. Ginny aun llevaba su traje, aunque claramente estaba todo sucio y estropeado por la agitada noche. La chica se paró frente a Harry, y antes de que el moreno pudiese hablar, ella se largó a llorar en su hombro.

-Lo siento, lo siento tanto –decía la pelirroja llorando –Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de que estaba equivocada, siento no haber tenido la suficiente valentía para decir no desde un principio, siento…

-Hey, Gin –le dijo Harry interrumpiéndola –No tienes que sentir nada. Él que tiene que sentirse un tonto soy yo, por dejarte ir en sexto. Pero ya no lo voy a hacer más. Es verdad que debo irme para derrotar a Voldemort… pero quiero hacer las cosas bien ésta vez… ¿Geneva, aceptarías acompañarme y ser novios como antes?

Ginny sonrió totalmente y entre besos le decía que si una y otra vez a Harry.

-Está bien… -le dijo él separándola un momento –Pero tienes que prometerme que me ayudarás a cuidarte, porque si algo te ocurre, jamás me lo perdonaría…

-Te lo prometo –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos –Y si, acepto ser tu novia, como antes.

Y como siempre debía haber sido.

"_Ven, quiero oír tu voz_

_y si aun nos queda amor_

_impidamos que esto muera_

_ven, pues en tu interior_

_está la solución_

_de salvar lo bello que queda"_

**Primero, mis agradecimientos a mi hermana, eterna editora.**

**Te quiero Karina, alias, Cassandra Potter (este niña escribe de maravilla también)**

**Gracias, sin ti no habría historia! **

**Ahora… Les gusto?? Bueno, si fue así, pase un momentito para dejar un pequeño reviews… y si no le gusto y lo halla una porquería, por favor pase de todos modos y deje también un review. Todas las sugerencias, críticas o felicitaciones serán igualmente acogidas. Por su atención, gracias. **

**Jajaja, nos vemos en la próxima**

**Jen.w. **


End file.
